About Women and Men
by ohmyjaded
Summary: Chise got confronted with women's natural enemy: cramps, as if this weren't enough, she still have to deal with a verry worried Elias.


"Oh, crap" Chise though, while trying to get out of the bed "this is killing me today" she took a deep breath and laid down again, pulling the covers and wrapping herself."Guess I gonna have to tell Elias that I'm not feeling ok today...and ask if we can have that lesson tomorrow or…" the pain got her again, the cramps was like a little dinosaur chewing her uterus like if it was a bubble gum "or maybe in 2 or 3 days...I wonder how he'll react… probably upset… or a little angry… maybe". It was her first period since the auction and Chise just could not avoid the feeling that Elias was still a mystery, maybe just because it was still to soon to know much about him (yet); with time they'll probably would know each other a little more, but she was trying not to expect much: the fact that she was still alive - and quite fine - was like a plot twist in her sad history, the fact that he was kind (even on his own way) was still something new, to be honest, kindness was still something new. "aaaaah" she moaned, hugging herself in fetal position "hope this ain't gonna be a problem".

-Chise? - She heard knocking on the door and suddenly, felt nervous: how to explain? How to tell him about something so normal and yet, so intimate? She found herself blushing

-Are you still sleeping?

He knocked again.

-I-I-I'm awake - she faltered, asking herself how much Elias would know about humans… especially about women… and period… and cramps… and, oh shit.

-Are you feeling ok? - he didn't really waited for an answer - I'm coming in. - he opened the door, finding a Chise still laid down, all wrapped in the sheets.

She turned to look at him (she faced the wall all the time), but she ended up just pushing the sheets so he wouldn't see how red her face was, after all, she avoided to stare at him - he was a man after all - and all this was really, really embarrassing. Plus, Chise had never talked about her period with anyone before... especially because there was no one to care or even try to help when she felt bad or sick. The memory of loneliness hit her "I don't think he cares"

-Chise, are you sick? - sounded worried, Elias knelt down to see her face, touching her forehead to check her temperature -You aren't with fever… are you feeling ok?

-I'm fine - that was a bad lie, the pain was still chewing her inside and making she feels sick

-I'm just with pain…

-Are you hurt?! - yes, she didn't need to face him to realize how worried Elias was - Where?

Are you bleeding? What happened? Let me see - all those questions came like a flood, especially cause Elias didn't wait for an answer and tried to "unwrap" her, pulling the sheets, making her pull them back, her face as red as her hair. How could he make all those wrong questions? But "let me see, " was just too much, really too much to take: it sounded funny in a very embarrassing way. "Oh God really doesn't exist"

-I-I-It's not like that! - She let the scream escape and pulled back the sheets, knowing the fight was already lost - I-It's true that I'm in pain… bu-but not hurt and… - "I gonna die, yes, I gonna die now" -I CAN NOT LET YOU SEE IT!

Elias was surprised, he didn't understand the situation at all - of course he wouldn't - and she couldn't blame him. Chise sat, pulling the sheets around her again and forced herself to face him, her face on fire.

-I'm not hurt, Elias, it's just cramps, I gonna be fine…

"Please, don't make me explain more… please, please"

-You are very red now - he got attached to that single and small (or not so small) detail - But… I still don't know what's happening to you… you aren't with fever… but you're in pain…

-It's ok, really…! Just let me rest a little and I promise gonna be fine soon- she felt a little guilty, her words didn't have the effect she was expecting, Even with the almost inexpressive skull-face she could tell he was still worried.

-Gonna brings something for the pain - he said, turning away - Please rest and Chise… - he stopped at the door - Are you sure you're not hurt… or sick?

She smiled.

-Yes, I'm fine.

And he left, leaving the girl wondering that she should be honest about it, even if she was too embarrassed to talk about it "What Angelica would say?", she sighed, Angelica was the only woman she knew that was Elias's friend and it would be just too much try to talk to her just cause of this issue. "It's something natural after all.. I shouldn't be so embarrassed".

-this may help - Elias came back a while later, bringing a cup of tea and some cookies - You probably gonna want to eat something, the tea doesn't have a good taste.

-Thanks- she took the cup, the tea was still a little too warm to drink, however it had a small that somehow reminds cinnamon, mixed with other herbs that she doesn't know. Elias pulled the chair to sit, putting the plate with the cookies over the desk. He was still worried - maybe a little too much - she could tell… and, maybe a little curious too… or it was just an impression?

-Elias - she started, still thinking how to have this conversation and, she had to admit, the science class and sexual education back in school wasn't helping at all - What do you know about woman?

He was surprised - or he looked like, it was hard to say exactly. "He probably would be blushing if he were using that fishy face"

-About woman…? - he repeated, confused - About… Angelica…? About you…?

Yes, he was indeed confused.

\- No, I mean… yes, but not like that… I mean, in general - she blushed a little, that conversation looked like a train accident. She drinks a bit of the tea and yes, it didn't taste good at all, Elias offered the cookies and she was glad to eat one.

-I don't understand what you're trying to say, Chise-

She sighed.

-It's ok, I'm not being clear anyway - said, drinking a little more tea and grabbing another cookie -I'm having cramps cause my period came - she said at once, wishing Elias knows what period is -It usually don't give me that much of trouble, but I'm feeling bad today. That's it, I gonna be fine in a day or two.

Done. Said. It looked so simple now and yet - so complicated - and yet, the sensation that he was staring at her, he opened the mouth - literally - and closed, guess it was a way to show surprise. Oh, the beautiful and terrible saga of relationships, are you just starting aren't you? *

-Do you… know what a period is… right…. Elias? **

Silence. "Oh, god really does not exist". He took a deep breath.

-Yes, I know - he said, that was a relief - I just didn't know what to say… I mean, I know you're fine now… but I didn't expect you could be in pain because of it.

-Yes… it's painful sometimes… very painful… but I didn't use to care back then, even if I was feeling sick, I had to find a place to hide… and I had to run sometimes… the pain looked… normal? Also, I was already a burden for everyone… not that they really cared but… I just stayed quiet and still 'till the pain go away… I don't know why I do care now or if just now I realized that cramps really hurt… sorry, Elias. -she blushed.

-You don't need to apologize, you're my puppy after all… I need to take good care of you, but I need to know what you're feeling.

-Right…

-I don't want you to feel pain, Chise… I - he realized he didn't have a word for that, he didn't know how to describe that feeling or sensation - You can call me if you need anything - it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it was a part of it.

The girl finished the tea - and the cookies.

-I guess… I'm just not used to have someone to rely on… this is embarrassing after all.

-Just rest… are you feeling better?

She hadn't realized that the pain was gone till he asks, if it was because of the tea or because of that train-wreck-like conversation, she didn't know

.

-Yes, I'm better already-

-Good - he stood, taking the empty cup and the plate to take it back to the kitchen

-Aaaah… Elias…

-Yes?

-Can you… stay a little more? Here - she pointed the space beside her on the bed.

It looked like he was gentle smiling for a second.

-This can wait, then - said, referring to the tableware, which was back to the desk. He sits on the bed and took her in his arms, like a child. The girl let her head rest on his chest a bit - Are you comfy this way?

\- Yes- she let a tear escape and hugged him, what took Elias by surprise.

"It isn't bad after all… to have someone to take care of you, " she thought, feeling a little sleepy; Chise ended up sleeping in his arms and Elias watched her in silence, letting his mind wonder about that moment, about what he really wanted to say, but didn't find words, the feeling was something new and also the entirely situation was new and, somehow, scary too. "I'll learn" he decided, while looking at Chise, her face had a sweet, pretty smile "Guess she's no longer in pain" thought, that was the first time he saw that expression on her face and, for a moment, Elias wished he could keep that smile, that sweet, sweet smile for a long time.

-#-#-

Notes:

** My 1st idea was about Chise explaining to Elias what "period" is ~~ but I asked my boyfriend opinion about it and he convinced with this words "for god's sake, Elias is a magical creature not a man from Middle Ages" and that made me change my mind :v hope you guys agree somehow and also, hope this simple history had made you smile a little.

Ah! Just one more thing, I'm not a native english speaker so I double checked to see if there was some grammar/spelling mistakes... however, I'm still learning and if you find any mistakes, I'll be glad to fix.


End file.
